A Beach Day
by Mirabiliary
Summary: The girls and guys from Fairy Tail are having fun on a perfect day at the beach until poor frail Levy gets dragged under water! She is saved by Gajeel who risks rusting up just for her! Erza performs cpr and Levy is fine, but she needs to get out of the sun. Erza reccomends Lucy's house to stay at. Gajeel volunteers to take her. What will happen next?
1. Beach Fun

**Konnichiwa! This is my second Fairy Tail lemon/love story! (kinda..) BUT this time, there are no wacky threesomes and random sleep overs or interrupting spirits! It's just ONE couple, who EVERYONE ships! (Well.. most of the internet anyways..) just look it up.. SO without further ado.. (You'll find out WHO it is in just a second!) Enjoy and PLEEASEE review! ^^**

It was a warm summer day, as Levy McGarden was sitting down at the beach with a couple of friends from her guild, enjoying the cool breeze and the mist of the ocean. Looking around, Levy noticed all her friends were having a good time too. _Good_, she sighed, relieved that she had picked a good location for today. _It's a good thing I didn't pick the amusement park or casino! It's much too nice of a day to spend it indoors! _Levy thought, picking up her fan and lightly fanning herself. Not from heat, but just for a nice breeze when the real breeze took a breather. Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Carla, and Juvia were all there with her. Lucy stared at the rushing water, getting an idea and springing to action.

"Come on, everyone! Let's go have some fun in the ocean!" Lucy encouraged, grinning widely.

Everyone immediately got out of their seats and followed Lucy. everyone but Carla. Cat's don't like the water. "Carla!" Wendy encouraged her furry companion. "The water's nice and cool! Come cool off!" Wendy smiled, goofily and ran back to Carla.

"Wendy.." Carla began in her you're-just-wasting-your-time-tone, "You know I don't like water. Plus I don't need a bath. Cats wash themselves you know." And with that, Carla went back to reading her fashion magazine, paying no more attention to Wendy.

_Aww.. that was harsh.._ thought Lucy, noticing the whole discussion. "Come on, Wendy! We can splash each other in the water!" She said, as nicely and as inviting as she could, like a big sister in a way.

"Okay!" Wendy giggled, running into the water and splashing Lucy, accidentally splashing Erza too. "Oh..o..o..oopps..." Wendy's face went ghost white, as she stared up at Erza's menacing face so high above hers.

"YOU.. splashed.. ME!?" Erza glared down, eyebrows twitching. Wendy gulped.. but couldn't move in fright. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped, realizing now what Wendy had done. "Just kidding!" Erza laughed, pointing at Wendy's frightened face. "I got you there!" she said as she splashed Wendy back with a massive tidal wave. Everyone started laughing with Erza, thinking _of course Erza wouldn't get mad at Wendy!_

"Hey, Levy." Cana said wading to where Levy was splashing Juvia and Lucy, getting splashed back. "You picked a great spot today. The weather is perfect and there are no nuisances around!" she said as she picked up a mug of beer.

"Yeah Levy!" Everyone chimed in. "Couldn't have picked a better spot today!" everyone was smiling, having fun in the sunny water, splashing and swimming and diving and finding interesting treasures on the shore. After what seemed like almost an hour of swimming, and splashing one another, the girls retired to their chairs on the sand and collapsed, exhausted by their childs play.

"Wow. I'm pooped." Lucy sighed, laughing at the childish antics she did.

"Me two." said Cana

"Me three" said Levy

Just when they thought they would get some peace and quiet and they would be able to talk quietly, the sun disappeared. They all had their eyes closed, with their sunglasses on, besides Carla who was still reading her fashion magazine, being a big party pooper. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Levy laughed, as she opened her eyes and peered out through her sunglasses. Standing in front of her was Gajeel, staring down at her with interest and confusion. "Eeeek!" Levy squeaked, hopping behind her chair.

At Levy's squeak, the girls all peered from their sunglasses. There in the water were some boys from their guild. And in front of Levy stood tall Gajeel, blocking out her sunlight. "Gajeel. What are you guys doing here?" Erza asked

"It was a nice day out so we decided to get some exercise and cool off. Is that a problem?" Gajeel said, glaring down at Erza. Ah, Gajeel. Always itching for a fight he can't win.

"We _were _enjoying the peace and quiet and then you loud mouths showed up.." Erza scowled, making note of all the noise the boys were making.

"Hey, no need to be selfish here. This ain't your beach. We're just having a little fun. Gehe." He smiled, surveying the girls, then being called by the boys ran out to the water. Instead of splashing eachother like the girls did, they were wrestling eachother and tossing one another in the air and far out in the ocean.

_What nonsense_.. Erza thought standing up and picking up her things. "Shall we go, since the fun has been ruined?"

"Erza.." Lucy said

"But why do we have to leave? Juvia loves the water and the water loves Juvia. And it's such a nice day." Juvia whined

"Yeah..." Levy added. "It's so nice out, we shouldn't let them ruin our fun day. If you can't beat em.. join em!" Levy winked and ran out to the shore, watching the boys play.

Lucy nodded her head, "Yeah! Levy's right. Let's join em!"

Wendy giggled and ran to where Lucy and Levy were standing. Erza, realizing that if she left, she'd be leaving by herself, so instead of leaving she just sat down again, watching the other girls being fools. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Droy and Jet were all splashing and wrestling eachother. _I bet Loke would like to have a break from the celestial spirit world and have fun with all his friends again, _Lucy thought feeling generous. So she called upon Loke.

"Your prince is here." Loke said, looking into Lucy's big brown eyes, adjusting his glasses.

"Loke.. I didn't bring you out to fight anyone. I brought you out because I thought you could use a break and just have fun with your old friends" She smiled brightly.

"Oh.." Loke said, turning around surveying the friendly melee happening in the ocean. "Well, thanks, Lucy."

"Hey, Loke!" Gray called from the ocean. "I bet you can't beat me in water wrestling!"

"Oh, It's on!" Loke bolted into the ocean, throwing his shirt off and jumping on top of Gray.

Levy was swimming in the ocean, just having fun with Cana and Erza until a huge tidal wave created by Gajeel and Natsu water wrestling, causing Cana and Erza to be dragged back to shore and Levy being dragged further into the ocean and being pushed deeper in. In a second, Droy and Jet noticed, swimming as fast as they could to where Levy was being drowned slowly. Jet's fast running could not be used in the water and Droy is just big and fat so he floats a lot better then he can swim. Gajeel noticed Droy and Jet's shock, and saw Levy struggling to make it up to surface to breathe, but only getting a second, then getting pushed back down. All the girls were panicking, trying to wade out to where Levy was struggling. Gajeel, acting fast reached out his iron arm to scoop Levy up. It was a risk because his arm is made of iron and iron can rust when reacted to water, but he would do anything to save Levy. HIs iron arm made an iron scoop, and scooped Levy out from the deep water, and ladling her down on the soft sand, where Erza was ready for cpr or whatever was needed. Levy couldn't breathe so Erza performed cpr, and Levy coughed up all the water.

"Levy! Levy!" Erza shouted, shaking her. "Levy!" she called again, looking her in the eyes. At last everyone noticed the coughing Levy and immediately went to shore and crowded around her to make sure she was okay.

"Th..Thank..Thanks Erza.." Levy gasped, sitting up, coughing the rest of the water out. "Who saved me?" .. "Gajeel." .. "Thank you, Gajeel." She said, smiling.

"You need to get inside and drink some fluids.. Lucy's house is the closest to here, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you staying there for a while."

"What?!" Lucy waved her arms. "You can't just assume I wouldn't mind! But, I don't mind. Go ahead."

Gajeel, thinking quickly at a chance to be alone with Levy, spoke up, "I'll take her. I'm strong enough to carry her, and I'm exhausted at my heroic rescue." he wiped his forehead.

Lucy shrieked. "YOU.. In _MY_ house.. _ALONE_ with _LEVY?_! No way!" she rose her head, looking away crossing her arms. But she didn't want to go back so soon, and she probably couldn't carry Levy..

"Well why not?" Cana urged, poking her, moving her face closer to hers, smiling and still poking. "Eh? Eh? Eh? Worried something will happen?" she asked, poking her sides.  
EH? Eh?" she laughed

"Fine! Go!" she said, as she turned around and sat down.

"I'll have her back when she's better." He said, sounding very serious. As serious as when Gajeel told Levy to stay close to him. He picked her slim, petite body up with no hesitation at all and started walking the wrong way.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled. "You're going the wrong way!" -.-'

"O..okay!" he headed the other way, and disappeared within a minute or two.

A pale Jet and Droy stood dumbfounded that all that happened before their eyes. They loved Levy and wanted to always take care of her and protect her, but before they can do their best, Gajeel always beats them to it. They sigh in despair and sit down on the sand with their head in their hands.

"Aww, don't be so glum." Erza said, "You'll have other chances!" she winked

Lucy, glancing up at the direction where her house was wondered so many things.. and repeated.. _He better not do anything to her! _she thought this with scorn hate.

Cana, noticing her angry face, poked her some more. "Hey, think they'll use your bedroom?" she laughed, throwing her head back. "Or maybe.. they'll play a game of Monopoly" and at that she laughed even harder.

Lucy just stared at Cana, shakiing her head. "Nothing will happen" she smiled, believing that Levy would never do something so disgraceful and rude.

_To be continued..._

**Please leave comments! What do you think will happen next? Will Levy do what Lucy hopes she will not? Will Gajeel play dirty with her? Will he actually care for her needs? What will happen!?**


	2. Levy's fun side

Levy awoke with a bad headache. As she looked around the unfamiliar room, she remembered she was at the beach last with people from the guild and then, she was unconscious and Erza brought her back and said something about leaving and Lucy and Gajeel. She moaned, feeling her head, she was a bit warm and her hands were clammy. Her throat and eyes burned and her voice was hoarse and dry. She had a bit of a sun burn, _I knew I should've put on suntan lotion _she thought to herself. Her lungs hurt as well. _Man everything hurts! I'm even sore.._ when she tried to turn, her muscles were sore and it hurt too much. She ignored the pain, trying to get up, to at least survey where she was and who was with her if anyone. She didn't see anyone yet. She coughed a bit, her lungs hurting with every breath. She started crying, because the pain was so intense. She never felt pain like this not knowing where it came from. A noise made her gasp and jump. The pain from the jump made her cry harder, also because she was scared and waking up in an unfamiliar place all alone, was very scary when you were small and your magic was insignificant and you were all beat up for no reason.

From the shadows of the room, came a tall, broad, muscular figure with jet black hair and a handsome, rugged face. "Gajeel!" Levy gasped, excited. She was so much happier that she knew she was with Gajeel because he could protect her from anything and she knew him. She wanted to get up and hug him out of relief, but her surroundings scared her, her body rejected her idea and it would be just plain weird. She coughed up some more water, her throat burning even more. He was holding a glass of ice cold water and he handed it to her.

_Well it doesn't seem like we're in a dangerous position if he's handing me water.. He seems comfortable in this environment so he must know the person who lives here.. _but she was still so confused. In a hoarse, raspy voice she croaked, "Where am I and what happened?"

Noticing her scratchy voice, he grimmaced, feeling pity for his "shrimp". "You basically drowned because of Natsu and I rescued you and Erza performed cpr on you and she told me to take you out of the sun and Lucy offered her house because it was so close. Drink that water, shrimp. It will help."

She wrinkled her nose at his nickname for her. In fact it made her feel even worse knowing that even Gajeel sees her as pathetic and tiny. She downed all the water, gasping for air, her voice sounding better but it stung as it went down. Her voice sounded better from there on out. They had small talk, and Gajeel talked about his heroic stunts and how he should beat up Natsu for being so careless, making Levy blush because she knew that he wanted to beat him up because he caused her to almost drown. Gajeel could be sweet, and mean.

She thought about how she could repay Gajeel. At first it was all items, and then her mind switched to things that weren't so innocent. A naughty picture flashed in her mind for a second, but it only took a second for her face to turn bright pink. Her and Gajeel were naked and enjoying eachothers company the adult way.

"Hey, Shrimp, you okay?" He stood up, looking into her eyes and touching her forehead. At his touch she shrieked, turning more pink, and then snapping back into reality, shrieked again. He backed away, freaked out by her weirdness.

Little did Levy know it that Gajeel's mind was so filled with dirty thoughts all the time that she was unconscious. He could've done so much, but that wouldn't have been fun for him and it would've been just plain wrong. Gajeel sat down on the couch facing the couch she was laying on just moments ago. So many dirty thoughts rushed through eachother's minds, making Levy blush even more after every one, as Gajeel concealed his feelings. Levy finally made a final move. If she even could, she would go over and sit on Gajeel's lap stradle style and he would let her because even though he didn't show it, she knew he liked her. Why else would he have saved her and be talking about beating Natsu up? Or want to team up with her on Tenroujima? or have slow danced with her that one day? It was clear. She would do something bold today, if her body would let her.

~ **Back at the beach about 4 pm. **

Back at the beach everyone was enjoying a game of beach volleyball. Girls vs boys. If the girls lost then they would have to skinny dip into the ocean around the time when it gets dark. Erza and Cana of course, accepted the challenge head on and were determined to win. They also had a reason not to, Gildarts. If Cana told on the boys that they made up such a ridiculous bet, he would have their heads. But Cana was a big girl, and wasn't even thinking of Gildarts. She could handle herself. She had been for so long. Nothing had changed.

If the boys lost, they would have to do the same thing, but with an added twist, courtesy of Erza, they would have to act like Gray for a whole week( meaning randomly taking off their clothes). Gray, of course was offended. Natsu and Gray were all "fired up", except Gray was "iced up"? Juvia blushed at the thought of Gray looking at her naked while skinny dipping. A sexual fantasy she's always had, minus the skinny dipping. Gray, however was not looking forward to that if the girls lost. He was sure she would make a big deal about it to everyone.

~ **Back at Lucy's house**

Levy got up, feeling very sore indeed, she wondered if she should even be doing this ridiculous feat. What if he rejected her? She would be heart broken. What if it led to far? She was secretly hoping for this. She slowly limped over to where Gajeel was sitting. Gajeel was just sitting in shock that she was even moving. _Wow, she's pretty strong, _he thought, admiring her feat. He just thought that she might be getting up to go to the bathroom but when she walked towards him, he went pale, realizing what might be happening. Back when he was a bad boy, not involved in Fairy Tail, he could fuck all the girls he wanted, with their consent or not. He never cared, and they always enjoyed it because he was the strong and invincible Gajeel. They swooned over him. But now there was this adorable, beautiful, independent girl right in front of him that he wanted more than anything and he couldn't understand it. He never did.

Levy got on him, stradling him, blushing she leaned her face into his, kissing him passionately. He held on to her small hips, kissing her back, enjoying her tenacity. She moaned happily, feeling achievement for getting this far and not holding back. She liked being in his arms, and feeling his handsome features and his amazing muscles. She leaned into him harder, kissing harder. She could feel him kissing her back with pleasure. After a while of making out, she could feel something underneath where she was stradling. She blushed, looking away as he pulled her face back, delicately with his large powerful hands. He had to be careful with her because with one easy blow she could be broken in half. She moaned, as she squirmed around his big bulge, her panties touching it. She could feel herself getting excited.

"Wow, Shrimp. I never expected this from you. Gehe" He put his hands behind his back, smiling like an idiot, and looking into her eyes, with lust.

"You're not denying it.." she blushed, looking away and then into his charcoal eyes.

"So I'm not.." he smirked, moving his crotch up, making Levy lose balance, clinging to him desperately. If she fell right now, she would hurt really bad. Just sitting like this was hurting but it was so worth it.

"Gajeel!" she shrieked, still clinging to him, afraid.

He stood up, her still clinging to him as he walked over to Lucy's door, locking it and then walking into her bedroom and placed Levy on the bed. "Now, Shrimp. It's time to have some fun. Whaddaya say? Gehe." Levy blushed, and nodded.

"Whatever you want, Senpai." she giggled, blushing sitting on the bed, waiting for his reaction.

He blushed a bit, and she knew he was thinking about all the dirty things he could do to her. And because she called him Senpai, he could do whatever he wanted. She shouldn't have drawn that stick. "Whatever I want, eh? Gehe." he smirked, and with a shrug, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and dropped them exposing his gray boxers with a huge bulge in them.

Levy gulped, realizing what she was in for. She knew how much she really liked Gajeel, but she was still just a virgin.. what was he going to do?

_To be continued..._

**COMMENTS? :D what will happen between Gajeel and Levy?! Will Lucy come home early and expose them? What will happen?!**


	3. Don't Tell Lucy

Lucy focused hard on the volleyball that was coming straight to her. She could not afford to lose. If she and all the other girls lost, they would have to skinny dip in the ocean. Although the guys were generous enough to say it could be when it got darker, Lucy still did not like the thought of them being able to see just a little bit of her. A smirk spread across her lips thinking about the boys losing. She knew that Juvia wanted to lose so she could brag that Gray had seen her naked even though it doesn't count. It's not like he would be looking. In fact, she was sure he would run the other way.

**~ Back at Lucy's house**

Levy was laying mermaid style on Lucy's pink comfortable bed facing the window which was not covered by the curtains, so she drew the blinds and covered the window with the heavy curtains. She didn't want anyone noticing. He smiled as she drew the curtains shut, _so she wants this to be a secret? _he thought. He threw his pants aside to the floor and was just in his gray boxers as he climbed on the bed towards Levy. He was a little soft now so his big bulge wasn't as noticeable. Levy was almost drooling just thinking about having his big dick in her hands. She had secretly always wanted to commit such scandolous activities but couldn't find anyone she really liked and couldn't find the privacy. This was just too good of an oopurtunity to pass up. Gajeel got on his knees, looking Levy straight in the eyes and smirked. "Well, shrimp? You gonna get started or what?" she knew he meant this playfully and wasn't trying to be mean, so she ignored his remark. She was just afraid that he would know right away that she was a virgin based on how her performance is. She had never done this before but had watched several videos because she was curious.

_Alright, Levy. It's now or never. Do your best and try not to gag. Okay here we go.. Oh gosh. It's going to be huge isn't it? _Levy gulped, and pulled down Gajeel's boxers. There waiting for her was an enormous gift, that she knew nothing about, and knew nothing on how to use it. She gasped. It was just huge! She had never seen one so big in all the videos she had watched(4 to be exact). _Oh my gosh! _Levy thought. _How am I going to deal with this monster dick?_ her face was unsure making Gajeel ask, "What's wrong, Shrimp. Never seen one so big? Gehe. I know it looks like a monster, but you can take it." He winked, making her blush and gulp again.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could go, sort of teasing him, then a question popped into her head. She always liked knowing facts about what she was doing. "Have you measured it before?" she asked, looking up at him, as he frowned at her and rolled his eyes. "Does that matter? Are you going to suck it or not?" Levy pouted, hoping he would answer. She looked into his eyes, with a sad puppy dog look. He rolled his eyes again and then smirked. "It's about 10 and a half inches. Now suck." he grabbed her head, forcing her to open her mouth just as the head of his dick met her lips. Using his hands, he carefully guided Levy's mouth back and forth on his shaft, and she used her tongue when his head was near her lips. After a while he removed his hands from her head and she acted alone. She popped his dick out of her mouth and twirled her tongue around his head, licking up and down, alternating between sucking and licking the head. Gajeel's threw his head back in pleasure, shutting his eyes and enjoying her amateur sucking. He could tell she was new at this.

Levy then stroked near the end of his dick and sucked the tip, while licking and going down. She noticed he had a small patch of black hair underneath his ball sack, and she decided to pay them some attention. She licked and sucked his balls carefully, and stoked his dick with her hands at the same time. She licked in between the balls too, making note that they needed attention as well. Starting from the balls, while holding and stroking the tip, she licked straight to the top. She decided to try "deep-throating", she was sure she wouldn't be able to get it all down, but she didn't have a gag-reflex so it wouldn't hurt. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, taking in his girth and then sucked as far down as she could, she probably got down almost to 6 and a half or even more. Her mouth started to hurt, so she switched to stroking and licking. He rolled his eyes back, in pleasure, knowing that in a minute or so he would shoot his load.

"Hey Shrimp, want a surprise? Gehe." He placed his hands on her head, not too violently, but forecfully and fastly made her deep throat even more, and going in and out even faster. She cradled his balls in her hands, playing with them, making him groan a bit. He threw his head back again, still holding her head. He moaned softly, as she obeyed his movements and sucked faster and harder. "Mmmhh..." he moaned, pulling her hair. She could feel his cock harden. He wanted to cum on her face, but he wasn't sure if she would be okay with that. But, he wasn't known for being nice and letting people pick their deals. "Okay, Shrimp. Wanna facial?" he grabbed the back of her head with one strong hand, holding it in place so she couldn't back away and with the other, stroked his cock, until he was nearing to cum. "Close your eyes" he groaned. Levy did just that and with a "Uhhh" Gajeel released his warm, sticky, wet, white load all over her pretty face. She gasped, feeling the warm, gooey liquid on her face. It dripped down onto her dress, and she thought some got in her hair, and when she thought it was all over, he came even more all over her face. _Wow, he came a lot!_ she thought. Then, not satisfied, and feeling he had a bit more to go, Gajeel grabbed Levy's head, and she opened her mouth and he shoved his long still hard cock into her throat, and came the last of his large, hot load.

Levy, not knowing what to do or how to react, had no choice but to swallow since it was already in her throat and if she didn't, she would have choked. She noted that it tasted some what salty. Opening her eyes, she felt her face, feeling the warm cum on it. "Gajeel!" she pouted, noticing some white stuff in her hair, and on her sun dress. She wandered over to Lucy's bathroom, trying to wash the sticky stuff out of her hair and off her face. Gajeel, tired from his large load, lay on Lucy's comfortable bed, tired. He thought he should go wash off his cock, but was too exhausted to get up right away. After Levy had washed everything off of herself, she took her sun dress off, exposing her yellow bikini. She layed down on the bed, remembering her pain and her adventure in the ocean that ended with Gajeel rescuing her. She was happy that she could repay the favor. But she wanted more, she wanted Gajeel to be inside her. And she intended to make it that way, even though she knew her huge cock would hurt her very much. Gajeel, coming out of the bathroom, with his gray boxers on again, hiding his bulge noticed Levy in her bikini. He smirked, coming closer. He wanted to touch her and play with her a bit.

Gajeel didn't believe in "you do me, I do you" so he was often the one getting it, and didn't do much in return, which angered many lustful women. They often forgave him for his charm, eventually. Levy saw him coming towards her with lust in his eyes, and she liked the look he was giving her. She lay down on the bed, with her legs together, and her hands on her boobs. She played with them a little bit, tugging at the strings, teasing him a bit. He liked where this was going so she watched her play with herself. Her nipples hardened, as she rubbed her boobs and tugged on her hard nipples, moaning. She blushed as she moved further down to her wet pussy. Her bikini was a darker color around her pussy than it was every where else, making it obvious that she was wet. She placed her feet flat on the bed and moved her knees up, opening up her legs, seeing Gajeel staring at her, smiling and blushing a bit. She rubbed her pussy through her bikini bottoms, moaning, as her clit was pleasured. With one hand she played with her wet pussy, moving her bikini aside, revealing a pink, wet virgin pussy that was very tight and untouched. She moaned, as the air nipped at her pussy. With the other hand she played with both her boobs, trying to untie the strings of her bikini, teasing Gajeel. At the sight of her pussy, he was harder again in an instant and horny.

He moved closer, picking her up and scooting her down the bed to make room for him. He didn't usually go down on girls and eat them out but Levy's pussy looked so tasty, he couldn't resist.

**~Back at the beach **

Right now it was actually a tie for the volleyball game. It could be anyone's game. Natsu, having to use the bathroom and feeling the effect on his bladder, excused himself from the game. Erza, a minute later, had the same feeling and excused herself as well. She went to the women's side of the bathroom and was about to enter until she heard soft, faint moaning. She knew that Natsu had excused himself to the bathroom a minute or so ago, so she wondered, could that be him? A sexy image of Natsu jerking off in a bathroom flashed quickly in her head, making her blush, and grimace at the same time. She didn't think of Natsu like that, but always imagined what his cock looked like and if it was big or not. She'd been wanting to know ever since she learned those existed and what her body parts meant. She fed the naughty side of her mind again by thinking of that sexy image again, as she smiled, blushing and feeling her big tender breasts. Her mouth opened in a silent moan, as her head whirled, as she blushed hard at the thought of Natsu stroking his big cock. She grabbed her big boobs again, tugging at the hard big nipples, wishing someone would come and suck them.

Natsu, in the men's bathroom opposite the girl's, heard soft moaning, as his ears and nose were keen. He smelled Erza, and a quick image of Erza pleasuring herself came into Natsu's head making his cock harden, and him trying to get a grip on himself. He would not think about Erza like that. He came into the bathroom because all the girls jumping up and down, with their big breasts were making him horny and he didn't want them seeing his bulge, plus he did have to use the bathroom. He didn't want to peek in at Erza, but his curiousity got the best of him, so he stealthily snuck over to the other side, noiselessly. Erza didn't even noticed because she was too engulfed in her image of Natsu, and rubbing and pulling her nipples, as she blushed harder imagining him doing more to himself and her. The first thing Natsu saw was Erza's hands inside her bikini top, rubbing her big boobs, and her face bright pink, blushing with her mouth open, making a soft moan, and her eyes closed in bliss. He couldn't make any sudden movements or sounds, or she would have his perverted head. If only he knew what perverted thoughts she had in her head, he wouldn't think he was so perverted.

It had been about ten minutes since Erza and Natsu had left, but everyone was too engulfed in the game and winning to care or realize.

Natsu's cock hardened at the sight of Erza's gigantic boobs. She was touching them and feeling her hard nipples. Then with her eyes still closed, and using her hands and memory, she loosened the strings on her bikini and the bikini flipped over exposing her big juicy jugs. Just for a moment, he reached in his shorts, making careful not to make too much noise, but she didn't even notice. He carefully stroked a little bit, moaning a bit, enjoying how dangerous this was, but not caring because he got a free peep show. He heard Lucy call out, "I'll be right back, I need a drink" and Erza heard her voice too and realized what she was doing and snapped out of it just in time to realize Lucy was coming and not realize Natsu was just there enjoying her little show. Natsu escaped just in time to head back to the guys bathroom before Lucy was close to the girls' bathroom. He heard her mutter, "I know there's a water fountain around here somewhere". Then they all heard Cana swear, drunkingly and Juvia emitting strange noises, she didn't want to admit that she was happy they lost, so she tried to hide it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Will the girls really skinny dip or will they try to wiggle out of this one? Will they try to make a compromise? What will happen next with Levy and Gajeel? Will Levy get what she wants? Will Gajeel be satisfied? Will they get caught by someone totally unexpected? Find out next!**

**I'm sorry it was sooo long ): **


End file.
